Victoria s Secret
by Paula Hale
Summary: ...y aunque el titulo paresca de ropa interior creditos: cams Todos la odiamos, nos hizo sufrir y temer por la vida de Bella, pero no la conocemos... ¿qué pasaría si Victoria conociera desde antes a Edward y odiara a Bella por motivos ocultos?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Disclaimer: Debo reconocer que los personajes no son míos ( T.T) sino de Stephanie Meyer- sama

Pero si esta historia es de mi completa autoría!!

Prologo

Corría el año mas frío en bastante tiempo en Irlanda y quienes lo sufrían en carne propia eran los niños del orfanato de Sherwood.

Cada final de año los jóvenes de 15 años abandonaban el lugar pues el estado no pagaba mas por su estadía, eran jóvenes y se encontraban en buenas condiciones para trabajar.

Este año alrededor de 20 partirían, entre ellos se destacaba una niña de cabellos rojos tal fuego, ojos verdes y blanca tez como la mayoría de los irlandeses.

Su nombre era Victoria Kerr, vivía allí desde que poseía memoria y lo único que deseaba en verdad era largarse de aquel lugar. Era hosca y antisocial pero que mas se puede esperar de alguien que prácticamente se formo solo.

La madrugada del día de noche buena Victoria ordeno meticulosamente sus escasas prendas en un bolso antiguo, lavo su rostro y peino su larga cabellera en una trenza, se vistió lo mas bella posible, tomo su abrigo y abriendo las puertas de par en par, caminó hacia su destino.

Con la frente en alto y sin derramar una sola lagrima como la mayoría de los que abandonan ese miserable lugar, busco un papel en el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo, lo miro y pensó:

-Extraño nombre para un doctor... Carlisle Cullen-


	2. Chapter 10: Perfecta

Primer capitulo: Perfecta

Primer capitulo: Perfecta

Carlisle POV

El día comenzó y se fue tan rápido como todos los demás. Hoy me tocaba medio turno en el hospital local así que esperaba con ansias que el reloj marcara las seis.

El día no se me hizo largo, llevaba ya 200 años viviendo, así que uno mas en mi inmortal vida no cambiarían lo que tengo en absoluto.

Mi turno termino y yo me fui. Recorrí las oscuras calles Irlandesas en completa soledad y pronto divise mi lúgubre hogar.

En las escaleras de la puerta una joven blanca como la luna miraba hacia la calle, tenia una mirada serena y penetrante, su cabellera roja y larga le enmarcaba el rostro, y su aroma... era delicioso, era una mezcla de especias, limón y manzanas, un olor refrescante y a la vez dulce.

Sus serenos ojos esmeralda se posaron en mi y me regalo una espléndida sonrisa.

-Doctor Cullen... soy Victoria Kerr y vengo por la oferta de trabajo.

Simplemente perfecta fue la única palabra que pude asociar a la dulce voz que me hablaba.

Victoria POV

El frío invernal me calaba los huesos. La nieve se colaba por entre la suela gastada de mis botas y el viento me recorría sin pudor la espalada.

Al salir del orfanato pensé en ir inmediatamente al hospital para hablar con el doctor, pero luego decidí que sería una impertinencia llegar a su lugar de trabajo a hablar de asuntos domésticos, por lo que decidí ir inmediatamente a su hogar.

Preguntando se llega a roma, me recordé, pero creo que seria mas fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar que encontrar la residencia Cullen. La casa se encontraba inmersa en un pequeño bosque de árboles extremadamente frondosos. El aspecto de la casa era lúgubre y descuidada.

Golpee la puerta para comprobar solo que estaba vacía. Decidí por eso sentarme en las escaleras de la residencia, pasaron unas tres horas en que el clima Irlandés no dio tregua a mis pies, intenté distraerme pero nada, no existía vida cerca de ese lugar.

La expresión del doctor al verme llegar fue de sorpresa y luego de ternura...realmente es encantador! Pensé.

Sin darle tiempo a hacer una pregunta me presente:

-Doctor Cullen... soy Victoria Kerr y vengo por la oferta de trabajo.

Seria realmente perfecto que me contrataran en este lugar.


	3. chapter 2o: tres ratones y un violin

Capitulo 2: Tres ratones y un violín

Capitulo 2: Tres ratones y un violín

Carlisle POV:

La llegada de Victoria a mi hogar y a mi vida significo por sobre todo cambios. Su dulce personalidad se contrarrestaba fuertemente con sus pensamientos, era algo bipolar, dulce y agrio a la vez.

Victoria era ahora toda la compañía que mi solitaria vida quería, nuestro tiempo juntos era mayormente de noche, cuando terminaba mis agobiantes turnos en el hospital y su cara me recibía al llegar.

Cada noche tenia una nueva sorpresa para mi, encontrando cosas en mi casa que no recordaba tener como la cruz de mi padre o un viejo violín perteneciente a mi hermana en su juventud. Ya que victoria carecía de una imagen paterna y yo carecía de un hijo decidí que así seria nuestra relación, le daría afecto, educación y un techo donde nada le faltara. Poco me basto para darme cuenta que esa pecosita se había robado mi corazón.

Victoria tenia un don especial, era enormemente piadosa, se compadecía de todo lo que poseía vida y no estuviera en buenas condiciones. Primero empezó por la planta, a cuidarlas a podarlas y hasta protegerlas de las tormentas.

Luego siguieron las aves, alas rotas, polluelos caídos del nido e incluso una pata sangrante. Mas tarde siguieron los ratones.

Ella parecía mas bien aprensiva con este tipo de animales pero un día de fuertes lluvias, vicky (N.A: diminutivo cariñoso para Victoria : que lindo es Carlisle!!) llego a la casa empapada hasta el alma pero protegiendo tres crías de ratón.

El rostro de mi querida niña comenzó a ponerse rojo, como un pequeño tomate y su temperatura corporal subió súbitamente . Sentía su sangre correr a mayor velocidad y pronto mi pecosa se desmayo sin conciencia al suelo.

Al recuperar su conciencia, los ojos verdes me miraron con cara de susto y me dijeron

-Carlisle... y mis ratones?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Victoria POV:

El violín fue el descubrimiento mas bello que pude hallar. Carlisle decidió regalármelo pues me dijo que casi nada sabia tocar y que ya era demasiado "viejo" para aprender. Me pregunto como un hombre de 25 años se considera viejo.

Carlisle ahora es lo que me gustaría siempre haber tenido como padre y como familia en general, con su presencia y la mía bastaban.

Así fue como mi padre adoptivo pago por mis clases de violín, las que pronto comenzaron a dar frutos. La emoción de saber tocar un instrumento era demasiada y como la música siempre me gusto progrese de forma rápida e inesperada. Empecé con temas fáciles, y luego al cabo de un mes ya me encontraba ejecutando obras de autores famosos.

Cada noche mi querido Carlisle pedía una interpretación del violín para el, cosa que esperaba con grandes ansias pues esa era mi humilde forma de darle las gracias por su apoyo y cariño incondicional.

Saber que llegue a mi verdadero hogar buscando un trabajo ( el que no dejaba de ejecutar) y que además me pagan por estar aquí me parece ilógico, quizás yo era la que debía pagar por esta acá.


	4. Chapter 3o: Secreto

Capitulo 3: Secreto

Capitulo 3: Secreto

Victoria POV:

Era un día común, como todos ellos Carlisle salía disparado a la calle para llegar a tiempo al hospital. No me gustaba que mi querido Carlisle trabajara los fines de semanas pero el era todo un trabajólico.

Mi trabajo de hoy era lo que mas me gustaba de mis quehaceres: Lavar la ropa.

Decidí entonces, aprovechar hermoso día que era hoy y cambiar la rutina. Lavaría la ropa en un pequeño arroyo cercano inmerso en el bosque.

Tomé una gran cesta con la ropa de ambos y me dirigí al hermoso lugar. Aproveche de llevar una colección de libros ecológicos que estaba leyendo y una manta para recostarme en el pasto.

Me introduje lentamente por el bosque, disfrutando cada árbol, cada hoja o cada brisa al máximo. En mi andar comencé a sentir ruidos y aullidos de lobos. Sinceramente pensé en devolverme a la casa, pero me arrepentí. No iba a desperdiciar aquella mañana por dos tontos perros que seguramente se estaban matando por un miserable alimento.

Llegue al arroyo y comencé a arreglar mis cosas. Extendí mi manta y pose sobre ella mi libro. Saque además el detergente y empecé a lavar cada ropa sucia.

Mientras lavaba sentí con mayor intensidad los aullidos, como si estuvieran mas cerca. Sentí un poco de miedo, pues era un poco reacia a los lobos.

Termine con mi labor rápidamente, guarde la ropa húmeda en el canasto y me adentre en el bosque para investigar.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme... quede en estado de shock, mis piernas se tambalearon y por poco también pierdo la conciencia... mis ojos veían algo que mi corazón no quería...

Mi padre; mi querido Carlisle, se encontraba en un claro, perseguía a los lobos que aullaban, sus ojos eran duros... rojos e implacables y su piel... brillaba como si hubiese sido bañado en plata.

Dentro de mi sorpresa y el terror que me embargaba decidí esconderme y no contarle a nadie que mi única familia se transformaba en un mounstro.

Me aleje de la casa toda la tarde y cuando se hizo oscuro intente regresar. Obviamente me perdí.

Carlisle POV:

Ya me sentía preocupado... Mi hija no llegaba y había salido temprano, creo que al mismo tiempo que yo.

No me dijo que era lo que haría ni a que hora regresaría, pero sin duda era ya demasiado peligrosa su ausencia.

Recorrí la ciudad lo mas rápido que mis pies dieron, pero nada.

Busque en las bibliotecas locales y pregunte por ella en los locales comerciales que frecuentaba... pero nada.

Luego pensé en el bosque. Recordé lo bello que estuvo el día y que hoy debería lavar la ropa. Algo que seguro llevaría a cabo en el arroyo.

El arroyo... el arroyo... ¡el arroyo cerceno al lugar que utilicé hoy para cazar!.

-Hay Dios- pensé

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Victoria...

Victoria...

Vicky soy yo...

Respóndeme.

Nada...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De pronto mi linterna capto una sombra con cabellos de fuego y una mirada gatuna.

Mi pecosa me miraba con miedo, eso lo sentía.

-¿ Porque no me contestabas?- le interrogué.

-No te escuche, creo que me dormí- respondió

-vamos a casa ¿quieres?- dije prestándole mi mano para que se levantara

- si vamos que muero de frío- contesto sin mirarme a los ojos y sin tomar mi mano.

Mi peor sueño se cumplió, como una miserable maldición.

Mi única familia sabe lo que "soy".


	5. mis comentarios

Y mis comentarios

_**Y mis comentarios...?**_

_**Ñeeeh y como soy tan pava y no entiendo nada en el PC, se me olvidaron todos mi comentarios.**_

_**Esta pequeña sección se llama: conociendo a Paula Hale**_

_**Wiiiiiiiii**_

_**Ya primero soy nueva y trátenme con cariño TT**_

_**Segundo no me odien por querer a victoria y amar al sexy de james 0... xD**_

_**Además se me olvidaron los correspondientes disclaimer.. pero ustedes saben que ni aunque retrocediéramos el tiempo y yo hubiera nacido en el cuero de Meyer- sama hubiera creado semejante... cuerpo escultural Cullen.. xD**_

_**Yo babeo por todos los vampiros Varones **_

_**Ya eso... espero sus tomatazos o sus cariños.. cualquiera de las dos sirve**_

_**Besos**_

_**Paula Hale**_

_**PD: Gracias Cams bella... dueña del libro... de los tres en realidad... y además Autora del irónico titulo de mi fic.**_


End file.
